Hope You Like Chickens ..........^_^
by Puppy-Gurl
Summary: This is a funny little story that came to me when i was in a chicken truck... so naturally it will be about chickens. The Gundam boys go from pioleting Gundams to catching chickens....hope you like.......^_^
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hey everyone. glad you stopped by to read and/or check my story out. I am sorry about not updateing in a while. just a few things about this story. i got the idea for this story when i went with my father on the way to bowden, who actually drives a chicken truck. yes more or less everthing is true. there are actually crews made up of mostly men sometimes they have a few women that go to chicken farms late at night and catch chickens all night. as for the other characters that you see they probably exisit. the words with *'s around them are thoughts, ~'s are actions, and ()'s are author's notes. buh bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. Nor do I own Lilydale or Pizza Hut or any of the other mentioned restaruants. As for the other characters they own themselves. I have nothing to offer you but my little cardboard box way out here in the bush and two very disobediant puppies. I don't really want to give either up and me and savannah and joy are not particularly fond of slave labour. so please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, welth, or fame.

Chapter 1 - Trial Run

"Hey, you guy, none of these jobs so far are good. They are mostly just cooking or cleaning." Duo said as he thumbed through the Lethbridge Hearald's classified section.

"You are so incompotent that it's pathetic, Maxwell. Give that to me," Wufie snapped.

About five minuetes later he said, "About the only good jobs in here it says is a chicken catching crew for Lilydale."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Quatre stated.

"It says to contact James Dumiliee for details," Duo read as he snatched the paper back. (AN: Dumiliee is pronounced Duh-mill-ee.)

"Mission accepted," Heero muttered.

"Ok. Whose going to call?" Quatre questioned.

A chorus of "no's" was heard.

"Well since no one wants to call why don't we draw strawsand the person who gets the shortest one calls," Duo suggested.

"Good idea," Quatre praised Duo.

"Yeah, for once you actually had one," Wufei smirked.

"Hey! I get lots of good ideas." Duo exclaimed trying to defend himself.

"Like when? All you ever do is botch missions." Heero added to the conversation.

"That's not fair and not true." Duo say that defending himself was looking more hopeless every second. His only prayer was that Quatre came to his rescue and Trowa kept to himself as usual.

"Your right. In your own mind you never botch mission and all missions have been a success. I mean on earth leading us to that Pizza Hut instead of the bunker we were supposed to blow up was way better. At least the rageing war in your stomache was won." Trowa made his blow against Duo's deteriorating self-esteem.

"C'mon. Lets not pick on Duo," Hilde said trying to stop the train of conversation.

"Yeah. That was the only time." Duo whined.

Ignoreing Hilde the bashing continued. 

"Only time? As if what about the times when you took us to Taco Time, Burger King, Wendy's, Mc Donalds, Boston Pizza, Subway, A&W, or Kentucky Fried Chicken!" An outraged Quatre yelled.

*There goes any hope of me being saved* Duo thought gloomily.

Staying out of the conversation Zechs, Noin, Trieze and Une were talking amoung themselves.

"Ok. So Duo botched his fair share of missions. I remember when Heero made us back track for a week because he lost his PRECIOUS teddy bear. We totaly missed our missions beacuse of it. I also remember when Trowa mixed up his maps and we were following some weird map and ended up at the circus. And Quatre you can't talk cause I remeber a time when you refused to get out of bed in the morning because you ran out of sugar and had none for your morning tea." Wufei said as he was defending Duo. 

*Maybe I will have a savior after all,* Duo thought to himself.

"Well Wufei you botched your share of missions too. Like when you were too busy putting up pictures of a certain blond hair blue eyed solidier that we know to give us our mission details." Trowa said calmly as he walked over to the table everyone else was sitting at.

Getting up and walking over to the counter in the kitchen and getting five straws and cutting them into differnt lengths and walked back to the table. "Ok. Enough everyone. It seems as if everyone has botched their share of missions. Everyone pick a straw and lets get this over with." Quatre said back to his usual angelic self.

The boys simultaneously picked a straw. As they revealed their straws it turned out that Trowa was the one that had to call.

Trowa located the number in the paper that he was to call and he dialed. 

The phone rang for a mineute and then a female voice came over the phone. Knowing this was not who he wanted to talk to he just grunted," Does a Mr. James Dumiliee live there?"

"He's sleeping right now." said a woman named Gail. Not recognizing the person on the other end she said, "This is his wife. Is there anything I can help you with?"

" Um. I don't know. Can you tell me what time you expect him up so I can call back later." Trowa politely asked.

"Well it's three now so he will be up in about two hours if you care to call back then."

"Ok. Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

When Trowa got off the phone he turned to the rest of the boys and said, "His wife said he was sleeping and that he would be up in about two hours. We are suppose to call back then. I am NOT calling again."

"That sounds fair. I think anyways," Catherine told Trowa.

"She already knows that you want to talk to him so it would only make sense that you would call back. She might get confused that there would be two people calling after him considering she is only a baka onna. So you are nominated to call again," Wufei said with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Hey I resent that. How do you know that she is only a baka onna?" Sally questioned.

"I agree with Sally. She could be very smart. How would you know?" Noin added.

"Now lets not get into this." Quatre quieted the argument.

The boys and girls waited patiently as the hours crept by and at last it was five o'clock and time for Trowa to make his phone call. With much dread at the thought of speaking again he punched the phone number for James Dumiliee into the phone and waited while it rang. 

At last someone picked up the phone and was saying, "Hello?"

Recognizing that this was not his wife he said, "Is a Mr. James Dumiliee up?"

"Maybe. Who is this? I don't know you and have never talked to you before." A very rude and nosy voice came over the phone. "What's your name and why do you want to talk to my dad?"

Not wanting to answer the rude and nosy brat all Trowa said was, "......."

"Hey! I asked who you were! If you don't tell me....." the little girl started but was cut off by the sound of her mother's angry voice.

"Deanna! Who is that?" Gail questioned her youngest girl rather angerly.

"I don't know," snapped Deanna getting angrey at her mother.

"Give that phone to me." Gail told her daughter. "Hello, this is Gail. Who did you want to talk to?"

Realising that it was the woman that he had talked to before he rested his question requesting to talk to James.

"Yes. He's up, hold on for a minute." Gail covered the phone and yelled into the kitchen. "James! Phone!" Turning back to the phone she said, "He'll be here in a minute."

Getting to the phone James swallowed what he had in his mouth and said, "Yo."

"Hello, is this James Dumiliee?" Trowa asked for what he hoped was the last time.

"Yup. Who's this?" 

"My name is Trowa Barton and I am calling on behalf of myself and my friends on the job in the newspaper."

"You are? Great. Lately we have been short handed and I would like the extra help. You said that there was more than just you. How many are there of you?" an over enthusiastic Dumiliee asked. (AN: I will be refering to James Dumiliee as just Dumiliee from now on.)

"There are twelve of us. Is that too many?" replied Trowa.

"No, that is great. First we need to see how many of you actually want this job."

"Well what do you have to do exactly?" Trowa asked the question Quatre asked him to.

"Well," Dumiliee started as Trowa put him on speaker phone. "It's actualy pretty dirty smelly work. Not to mention physically challenging. What we do is leave to go to a chicken farm about eight o'clock and there were load a semi trailer. We carry eleven chickens and we put twenty-two birds to a crate. We usually have around nine loads a night. Sometimes we don't get home until late in the morning. Anything else you want to know?" 

As the rest of them were quiet Trowa asked, "How much does it pay?"

"It pays by the load thirty-five for a full timer and twenty-five for a part timer. Are you guys interested?"

"On moment," Trowa told Dumiliee. He quickly turned and discussed it with the rest of them. Then he turned back and said, "Does it matter if there are girls amoung us?"

"Oh, hell no. As a matter of fact my crew has a woman. My wife catches full time with us. Her cousin also catches with us full time and sometimes her other cousin catches part time."

"Ok. Then we are interested. When can we start?"

"Well you can start tonight if you want. That is if you can be ready by eight. It's five thirty now so that gives you two and a half hours."

Trowa turned and asked if they wanted to go out and try tonight and Wufie said, "Why not? We aren't weak. We can be ready."

"What do we need to bring?" Trowa asked uncertain they had everything.

"Well. You actually need alot of things. Is it all right if I send my wife's cousin over?"

Quickly relating this to everyone, they all agreed that it would be for the best. That way for sure they wouldn't forget anything and look like fools for it. "Ok."

"Where do you guys live so I can send her over and so I can pick you up for work?"

"We live at 805 at 15st B North."

"That's not that far. Ok she'll be over in an hour and a half."

"OK. Bye."

"Yup." Dumiliee said as he hung up. He turned to Gail. "I guess we have twelve new catchers to try out tonight. Lori do you think that you could come and do crates for us?"

"Sure. With twelve greenhorns on nine loads of turkeys you need my help." Lori said sarcastically.

"Well since you are in such a helping mood you can go to this address," Dumiliee said as he handed her the paper with the address on it. "And get those guys what they need to catch."

"Oh. Great. I feel as if I have just been volenteered."

"Yup. You have."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the gundam characters:

Everyone was showering before they had to leave and then they had supper. Sooner than they thought they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" called the ever cheerful Quatre.

He opened the door to his shock it revealed a way younger girl than he thought. *Man I thought that she would be in her thirties at least! Oh well it's not as if I am sad about it.* Quatre thought. "Hello."

*Hmmm... do I want to be mean. Yes I do. I didn't even want to do this.* "Tansi!"

"Umm what?" asked a very confused Quatre. (AN: Tansi means hi, how are you? in Cree.)

"Tansi," Lori repeated again. At the look on his face she felt as if she should explian. "Tansi means hi, how are you in Cree."

"Oh. Ok. Hi. I am fine, and you?"

"I am fine."

"Are the woman that James Dumiliee was going to send over?" Quatre asked. 

"Yes, Dumiliee sent me over."

"Well, then do come in." Quatre invited.

"Thank you."

"Who was at the door Quat?" asked Duo through a mouthful of food.

"This is.... I am sorry I didn't catch your name. May ask what it is?"

"Lori. And everyone else is?" Lori asked suddenly taking notice of the room full of people.

"My name is Quatre Rehbara Winner. (AN: I have no idea how to spell it.) I have 39...." Quatre started but was cut off.

"Ok. All I want to know for now," Lori said.

Quatre took a big gulp and blushed a tomatoe red hue.

"I'm Duo."

"Hilde."

"Catherine."

" Trowa."

"......."

"That's Heero. He doesn't talk much." Duo explained.

"Ok." Lori replied to Duo's comment.

"Sally."

"This is a weak injustice."

"And 'Injustice Boy' here is Wufie." Sally said.

"Zechs."

"Noin."

"Une."

"Treize."

"Ok let's get started. First of all what clothes do you guys have that you won't mind getting ruined?"

After finding two sets of clothes each for twelve people Lori was kind of exhausted.

"Do you guys have any masks? Aceimidaphan? And something to pack a lunch in?"

"Masks, no we have none. And yes we have the later."

"Ok. No problem. Ok. All of you start packing a big lunch for yourselves."

"What about the masks?" asked Noin. "Don't we need them?"

"Yes. But, I have extras in my bag and my sister always packs around her box of them. The trucker Cooter sometimes has some and the other trucker is my dad and he always has some."

"Oh. Ok."

By the time the expidition pulled up with the van. Out jumped two people. One was an older man an one was a girl that looked younger than themselves.

"Ready to go?" the girl asked.

"Everyone this is my sister Amanda and a chicken catcher Pliers a.k.a. Brian. " After everyone else went through similar introduction Lori told Amanda, "Yup."

"Ok," said Amanda. "Half in the van and half in the expidition."

On the way out to Bow Island they stopped at the Coaldale 7-Eleven and got munchies. All the way out to the farm the people in the van which was the girls chatting and in the expidition the Quatre and Duo chatted with Pliers. 

When they got to the farm Amanda got out and said, "Welcome to your first official night as greenhorn chicken catchers.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Hope you likes. I likes. This is more or less what happens. Please come back for more fun. The forth comming chapters will be more fun than this one was. Ta. Ta


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey everyone. glad you stopped by to read and/or check my story out. I am sorry about not updateing in a while. i had no access to a computer cause i wwent and lived with my dad for a while. now thats explained here is just a few things about this story. i got the idea for this story when i went with my father on the way to bowden, who actually drives a chicken truck. yes more or less everthing is true. there are actually crews made up of mostly men sometimes they have a few women that go to chicken farms late at night and catch chickens all night. as for the other characters that you see they probably exisit. the words with *'s around them are thoughts, ~'s are actions, and ()'s are author's notes. buh bye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing. Nor do I own Lilydale. As for the other characters they own themselves. I have nothing to offer you but my little cardboard box way out here in the bush and three very disobediant puppies. I don't really want to give either up and me and savannah and joy and rona are not particularly fond of slave labour to pay off our debts. so please don't sue since we aren't doing this for money, welth, or fame. it probably wouldn't bring us either or.

Chapter 2 - Do They Have What It Takes?

"Greenhorns? What's that? I thought that you were chicken catchers?" asked a very confused Quatre.

"We are. A greenhorn is just what we call people who have never caught chickens before. It's nothing bad really." Lori explained to the crew. (AN: i am going to be calling the gundam characters the "crew" now. ok?)

"Oh. I see now."

"Ok little darlings. Enough standing around here sqawking like the chickens and get down to work..." Amanda started to say.

"We would but we don't know what to do you baka onna." Wufei snarled at the prospect of being called a 'little darling'. " And don't call me a darlling or a chicken."

"Well for one that's not a great way to talk to your boss. It's a long walk back to Lethbridge in case you hadn't noticed." Amanda started off. Seeing Wufei gulp she continued. "And in case you hadn't noticed I was talking to the group of people that were standing by the Expidition's door talking. They were the ones I called 'darlings' and I called the people who were talking chickens. Now. Were you part of either group. Think about it, but don't think too hard you don't want to crack open your brain to new experiences. Now as for you not knowing what to do. If you let finnish my first sentance then you would have realized that there were instructions comming. " Stoping for a minute she asked, " What do you think the first thing you do is?"

The boys thinking long and hard about it for a moment didn't realize that the girls had already whispered their answers to Lori and Amanda. Getting the answer right way they sat back and watched the boys rack their brains for the answer. Finally Quatre realised that all the girls were laughing at them and that Pliers was snickering too.

"What's so funny Hilde?" Duo asked.

"Think about it. What all did we bring with us. Then we were asked what we do first." 

"Well," Quatre assed. "We brought food, tape, a ramp, and...... ohh I get it now."

"I still don't get it," Milliardo said.

"Well we also brought clothes, and when you bring clothes someplace what's the first place you usually do?" Quatre explained.

"Ok. So the first the we do is change?" Duo asked just to clarify.

"Yes. Then when everyone's done Pliers is going to take a couple of you and you are going to chase. Since all the girls changed while you pondered the question they can come and talk to the farmer with me. Pliers you know where the crew house is here right?" Amanda asked is 'Boss' mode.

"Yes, I was catching here while you still lived up north."

"Ok. Well then you guys go and change and us girls will be talking to the farmer." Amanda turned after she handed out her instructions that she felt that she really didn't need to and went to find out which barns the farmer wanted cleaned out first.

"Follow me you guys!" Pliers called out to the gundam boys. Finally realizing that he was being left behind, Wufie blushed a bit and went running after his friends. All the time he was changing he tried to figure out why he couldn't argue with the girl that was called Amanda. 

*Man! I thought that I was good at arguing.* Wufei was thinking.

Meanwhile in less inteligent heads Duo was thinking...* If your happy and you know it clap your hands. If your happy and you know it...* "EWWWW!" Duo burst out of his happy little thoughts. "Does it always stink this much?"

"No," said Pliers. 

"That's good." Quatre added.

"It usually stinks more!" Pliers laughed.

Eventually everyone was changed and they all went out of the creew house. (It kind of looked like a group of girlfriends comming out of the bathroom.)

"Well the farmer wants barns one and two cleaned out first. So Pliers can you pull the ramp up to the second side door of the barn and set up the ramp. We load the drivers side first, doing tops and bottoms at the same time. I would like to have you guys spilt in two groups. One will load the top and the others will be working on the bottom. Can I get you guys to seperate yourselves into two equal groups and make sure that the groups are fair. I don't nessasarily mean that there has to be the same amount of guys and girls... well you know what I mean so can you guys just do that now." Amanda told her crew her orders as she turned to go and start the chasing with a couple of the girls that she had recruited earlier when the boys were changing.

As soon as the girls were gone Wufie realized that they didn't know what they were supposed to be doing once they had established their groups. Turnin to the only other person that he thought might have some slue as to what they were supposed to be doing he asked, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well do you guys have your groups figured out? After you do that we will just wait here until Amanda the rest come back from chasing and getting the barn ready for loading." Lori answered the boy who had a look that said 'what have we gotten ourselves into'.

In about five minutes Amanda and the other two girls came into the small little room covered in dust and smelling very bad. As a wind swept by them it had everyonein the room holiding their noses with the exception of Lori and Pliers. Noticing the looks on their friends' faces Noin turned to Hilde and asked, "Do we offend?"

Laughing at this the girl said, "I hope not."

Not wanting to waste any more time Amanda stood back up from where she sat and started walking towards the door. Not saying anything because she was used to her crew getting this signal, but realizing as she walked out that it may take some time before this crew got the meaning of some of the non verbal commands.

Realizing that their boss had just walked out the door, Heero, Trowa, Zechs, Noin, Une, Treize and Sally got up and followed suit. Glanceing at his comrads a confused Quatre noted as a stament not as much as a questiong, "This means it's time to work."

"Yeah, it does," remarked Pliers as he walked into the room to get his forgotten mask. "I suggest that you people better get a move on or else she's going to be mad and to busy working to give you pointers and a quick lesson on how to catch the birds. She'll do what she did to a greenhorn a couple of months back. She just basically sat back and ignored him, so when that happens all you can do is watch the other catchers and hope you find something that works."

"Yipes!" Duo yelled as he ran out the door. "Wait for MEEEE..........!!!!!!!!!!"

Wufei looked thoroughly disgusted with the ex-gundam piolet. "Baka," was all that he said as he followed at a more slow pace behind his friends.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N. well i hope you like. PLEASE review. i want to know if i am just wasting time and space with this story.well i hope to update within the next week or so.....it will be quicker if people actually review. buh byez for now.....


End file.
